xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Lora
Lora (Japanese: , Raura) is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She was a Tornan Driver during the Aegis War, and her Blades were Haze and Jin. She and Haze shared an incredibly close bond, reflected in their nearly identical appearances and personalities. She is the main playable character and protagonist in Torna ~ The Golden Country, in which she is a mercenary searching for her mother Rynea. __TOC__ Story At ten years old, Lora resonated with Jin. Gort stole Jin's Core Crystal from the Tornan royalty, and when he threatened to kill her in order to keep Jin for himself, Jin stopped him, severing his right arm in the process to protect Lora. It was implied that the two went on the run following the event, with Lora taking measures to hide Jin's identity as a stolen Blade. These included a mask that covered the upper half of his face, including his Core Crystal. Lora eventually joined a mercenary group. At an unknown point, Lora also resonated with Haze, who's extremely close bond to Lora leads them to look near identical. Seventeen years later, Lora is searching for her mother Rynea, who she has been separated from for some time. Whilst travelling through the Lasaria Region Lora and Jin find Mikhail in the ruins of Porton Village and offer to take care of him. They also encounter one of Malos' Artifices, and Addam and Mythra save them from the Artifice by using Siren's power. Addam is surprised to see that Jin has resonated with someone as young as Lora. After a brief battle, Addam decides not to bring in Lora for "stealing" Jin, and Lora eventually becomes one of Addam's allies. The quartet are soon joined by Haze and Milton, and the party heads to Torigoth, where Haze reports Rynea to be staying. Unfortunately, Torigoth has been razed. The party travels to a cemetery and find a charm that Lora made for Rynea adorning a grave. The group is accused by the Ardainian army of being Coeian rebels. Luckily, the arrival of the Ardainian Emperor Hugo, a friend of Addam's, helps clear up the situation and Hugo, along with his Blades Brighid and Aegaeon, join the group. Lora and Haze stay behind in Torigoth in order to decorate the graves while the others travel to the Ardainian Warship. Gort and his group of mercenaries manage to ambush Lora and Haze. Gort, now having a new mechanical arm, intends to kill Lora to reclaim Jin as his blade. Realising what is happening, Jin rushes back to Lora and cuts off both of Gort's arms. At Lora's request, Jin doesn't kill Gort and lets him escape. Eventually, the group returns to the Kingdom of Torna, where they learn of Malos's plan to assault Auresco. While stopping in Hyber Village, Jin and Lora explore the house of Jin's former Driver, Ornelia. Jin finds his old journal but keeps it hidden from Lora, and Lora prompts the entire group to take a picture together. As Malos attacks Auresco, the party manages to stave off part of Malos's attack, but ultimately are unsuccessful in preventing Malos from reaching the seal on Torna's power. Nevertheless, their bravery prompts Addam's father, the Tornan King, to knight Lora the day after the assault, much to the ire of High Prince Zettar. Lora then joins Addam on the journey to the Titan's core to stop Malos. After the war, Lora, Haze, Jin, and Mikhail part ways with Addam as he and Pyra journey to Leftheria. She travels to Spessia, where members of Addam's militia and other Tornans have taken refuge. One night the group is ambushed by Gort, who has been transformed into a large chimera-like creature. Lora kills him, and he dissolves into black ashes. Lora remarks that her mother can finally rest peacefully now that Gort is dead. Amalthus became Praetor and ambushed Spessia in an effort to destroy the Aegis, not knowing that Addam and Pyra had fled to Leftheria. Lora is fatally wounded in the ambush and regretted the thought that Jin would forget her; Jin, devastated that he would be reborn and lose his memories of Lora, sought to become a Flesh Eater, and ate her heart to keep their spirits together. Her body was frozen on board the Marsanes to remind Jin to never have faith in the Architect. As Jin departs for the World Tree, he instructs Mikhail to keep Lora safe for him. The Marsanes later transformed into a Titan-like mech. Mikhail, piloting the Marsanes, slammed Indol into the World Tree, and the ensuing massive explosion destroyed the Titan, the Marsanes, and Lora's body. In battle Lora is a balanced fighter, having fast attacks and an array of arts with various effects. Team Lora can act both as support and attacker, being able to change to Haze for healing or causing debuffs to enemies and Jin for heavy damage. General Stats Weapon Lora fights using battle braids. She starts the game with a common Blazing Braid that allows her to inflict fire damage. Arts Vanguard Arts * Swallow's Flight Art, HP halved / Recover recharge * Path of Thorns, Cancel Attack ↑ * Hungry Snake, Break / HP Potion * Spinning Wheel, AOE / Aggro Down Rear Guard Arts * Touch-Me-Not Art, Launch * Moondance, AOE / Enemy resist rate ↓ * Spindle Step, AOE * Sundance, (Buff) Back Attack ↑ / Aggro/2 Specials * Lv. 1 - Wildfire Snap - A boisterous flurry of strikes and kicks that really puts the pressure on. * Lv. 2 - Ring o' Roses - Push ahead with a series of open-palm strikes. * Lv. 3 - Spiral Snare - Lead with a vicious flying kick, then follow with the battle braid. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meat, Talismans * Pouch items: Ruby-Stew Buloofo, Golden Land Talisman Affinity Chart Hidden Affinity Chart Gallery Artwork Lora Artwork.png|Lora's official artwork from The Golden Country DLC XC2 Lora Fan Concept Artwork.png|Concept artwork of Lora and her Blade, Fan Lora.PNG Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Screenshots Addam and Lora practice duel.jpg|Lora and Addam fighting to each other in a practice duel, as friendly rivals Lora's preserved body.jpg|Lora's body in suspended animation. Lora's die moment.jpg|Lora trying to accept her fate while she is dying. Young Lora.jpg|Young Lora from when Jin promised to take care of her. Young Mikhail 2.png|Lora and Jin meeting a young Mikhail. Torna ~ The Golden Country Screenshots Torna Screenshot 4.jpg TTGC Lora.jpg|Lora in Torna ~ The Golden Country TTGC Lora 2.jpg|Lora in Torna ~ The Golden Country TTGC Lora and Fan.jpg|Lora and Haze in Torna ~ The Golden Country TornaPhoto.png|Lora and her friends Category:Lora Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Torna Category:Drivers Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:TTGC Playable Characters Category:TTGC Female Characters Category:Tornans